wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kiwi (BM-Z)
Main Information= K I W I Hey! I belong to BM-Z...? That sounds weird. Don't steal me! Ehh... Well, coding is by Avalon from the Heliosanctus Testing Wiki! A P P E A R A N C E Kiwi is a weird little gal. She has the signature thick body build of a MudWing, with a SkyWing neck, head, and wings. Her regular scales are thin and flexible, while the scales on and beside her underbelly, lining her back, and on the top of her head are thick and plated. Her horns are curved like a MudWing's. Her eyes are wide an glossy. Her pupils are small and slitted, similar to a feline's. She has shiny white teeth, and each side of her mouth is nearly symmetrical to the other. Her tongue is wide, flat, and long. It is the color of swamp green, and so is the insides of her mouth. Kiwi's scales are mainly a sandy, scavenger-hide color. On her back are dark brown scales and swamp green spines. The scales beside her underbelly are electric red. The top of her head is dark brown with electric red patterns running towards her red horns. Her wings are dark brown with green blotches on her wingtips. They also have a subtle red shimmer to them. Her talons are red like her horns. Randomly scattered around Kiwi's body are blobs of swamp green scales. Her eyes are colorful. From top to bottom, they are green, brown, and red. In terms of accessories, Kiwi isn't one to overdress. On her tail is a small band with featheres attached to it by a chain. Kiwi's facial expressions usually include: a smile, a frown, or her resting b**** face. Some of her scales are dry and flaky due to her exzema. P E R S O N A L I T Y Kiwi is a modest being... sometimes. She's usually calm (in public, that is), and doesn't talk much. However, if you initiate a conversation with her, she will not stop talking. Especially if you talk about something she likes. Sometimes, she'll get bursts of energy if she hasn't moved for a while. When she has those bursts of energy, they usually last a few minutes, and those few minutes are the worse times to talk to her, give her sugar, or give her caffeine. Kiwi's sense of humor is pretty twisted. She usually laughs at dragons getting hurt. She also makes up really messed up jokes to share with her friends. On multiple occasions, she has scared other dragons and dragonets. While having a kind exterior, Kiwi can get mad at basically anything. When she's mad, she's passive-aggressive as hell. Expect sarcasm and jokes about egos when Kiwi is angry. Her list of things that upset her is long. Really long. Heck, Kiwi gets mad at stories her friends tell her. You probably already guessed at Kiwi isn't perfect, or the most optimistic. In fact, she's quite the pessimist. She cries a lot- not in public- but to herself when she's alone in her room. She thinks shes a burden to the world. She thinks she's not good enough. Kiwi is anything but egotistical. S T R E N G T H S + W E A K N E S S E S Kiwi is well adapted to long-range flying and walking. The thick scales on her back, sides, and stomach can protect her from some attacks and Pyrrhia's elements. However, her thinner scales are definite weak spots on her body. She's fairly used to hot climates, but gets extremely uncomfortable and somewhat weaker in cold climates. However, if she is hot for too long she will suffer from extreme heat exhaustion. The perfect temperatures for Kiwi range from 60-70°F. Kiwi is pretty speedy while flying or running. However, if she goes full speed for more than around 20 seconds, she'll probably pass out. H I S T O R Y Kiwi was born to two very loving parents. Life was never tough for her, in fact, she was spoiled quite a bit. She was extremely innocent and her parents always protected her from “bad dragons.” Her early dragonethood involved a lot of cute, girly phases encouraged by her parents, but she grew out of it, realizing she was more interested in the activities that “only boy dragons could do.” The rest of her early dragonethood was boring, so I’ll skip to the good stuff. Kiwi began getting high expectations from her parents, and that stressed her slightly, Around the time that 5th grade started, Kiwi started acting strange. She knew that, being a hybrid, she was vastly different from the other kids in her class. She was bullied for her scales, the way her body was shaped, the way her face looked, and the way she walked. Kiwi was distraught, and her parents were furious. Kiwi, once a spunky dragonet, was now extremely shy and self-conscious. She mixture of the bullying and expectations started taking a toll on her, but despite all of the pressure, she still pushed herself to do good in school. And then it happened; Kiwi received an invitation to Princess Lantern’s School for Gifted Hybrids. Kiwi’s parents were extremely excited, and so was Kiwi, but she knew there would be years of hard work ahead of her. She eventually transferred to the Gifted Center, which was a much safer environment than her previous school. There, she formed a small group of friends who she still hangs out with to this day. After she outgrew the Gifted Center, she graduated into Jade Mountain Academy. She still remains in the upper levels of the school for older dragons. Jade Mountain Academy is the place where she found her passion for art, and now she can often be seen in her dorm room, hunched over a scroll filled with sketches of scavengers. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text here G A L L E R Y KiwiBackground.png|BM-Z KiwiNoBackground.png|BM-Z Kiwi pfp.png|BM-Z Kiwi Ref Final.png|BM-Z Kwi.png|Echo Kwwi.png|Echo Kiwi Practice.jpg|Wisteria IFORGOTTHISWASHERE.png|Pearl336 05040096-E4FC-45FE-B3D2-10A2DA649B01.jpeg|Salvation T R I V I A *She has oral allergies and is actually allergic to kiwis, as well as lychee, watermelon, bananas, tomatoes, cantaloupe, and other fruits she can't recall, as well as other things such as various grasses, trees, and cat hair. *She has eczema and it is linked to her allergies. |-|Credits= AvalonCat, code on Main Information tab Echo, infobox art (4/15/19) Salvation, infobox art (4/28/19) Dragonarrows, infobox art (11/4/19) Pearl, banner art (5/19/19) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters